


i'll be your sunset

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall returns home after being away for nine months on his first tour. Things get a little emotional, as to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your sunset

**Author's Note:**

> title is from i'll be your sunset by a rocket to the moon, give it a listen.

Harry kind of wishes he’d taken Zayn’s offer to keep him company on the way to the airport. He’s bitten his nails down to stubs, and he can’t stop pacing in front of the arrival gate. Niall’s plane landed twenty minutes ago and he should be coming through at any moment now.

When they decided together that moving to America would be a great idea, Harry never thought Niall was going to sit him down at their kitchen table a couple years later and tell him he was enlisting. They’d fought about it, Harry in tears while Niall tried to explain his reasoning. Harry had been absolutely devastated, and he’d made Niall sleep on the couch that night.

They’d recovered, of course they had. Harry loved Niall far too much to just walk away, especially when Niall was doing something so important. The night before Niall left for his first tour, Harry had made him promise he’d come home. Niall had kissed Harry’s forehead and pulled him in a little tighter, whispering a promise that neither of them knew for sure that he’d be able to keep.

But now Niall’s home, or almost. Harry glances up as another crowd of people come through, teeth worrying at the skin of his finger nail. Niall isn’t with them and Harry turns back to check the big screen that says in big, bold letters that Niall’s flight has “ARRIVED”.

“Nasty habit you’ve picked up while I’ve been gone.”

Harry freezes, heart pounding in his chest as the familiar Irish drawl reaches his ears. He spins around, catches sight of Niall taking off his beret, and hysterically the first thing he notices is how brunette his boyfriend is.

“No hair dye where you were, then?” Harry breathes out.

Niall barely gets his arms extended before Harry’s running into them, jumping up and curling his legs around Niall’s torso. Harry presses his face into the curve of Niall’s neck, hands running over Niall’s face and shoulder, tugging at his hair so he knows he’s not dreaming.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Niall whispers, fingers pressing into the skin beneath Harry’s shirt. “I promised.”

Harry inhales sharply at that, the tears that had been stinging at his eyes finally breaking free. He pulls back to get his hands on Niall’s cheeks, looking into blue eyes for the first time in nine months. “You kept your promise.”

Niall grins, and Harry didn’t realize just how much he was afraid he wasn’t going to see it again until this moment. “Always do, don’t I?”

“Reckon you do,” Harry agrees, resting his forehead against Niall’s. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

Harry feels Niall’s hand slide up his shirt, his fingers fanning out across his back. “If you ask nicely.”

“Sod off,” says Harry, dipping his head down to connect their lips.

It’s like being electrified, Harry thinks. The sparks that race through him, all the way to the tips of his fingers as his mouth slides against Niall’s. It’s far from perfect, and a little wet in all the wrong ways, but it’s the best thing Harry’s felt since he put Niall on a plane all those months ago.

It’s then that Harry realizes the people around them are clapping and cheering, and he pulls away with an embarrassed laugh. “Welcome home, love.”

* * *

 

The drive back to their condo is quiet. Niall seems reserved, content to look out the window and point out new stores that have been built while he was gone.

“What do ya mean our favorite Chinese store closed?” Niall’s head snaps over to where Harry’s driving. “How’d that happen?”

“Rats,” says Harry with a straight face. Niall turns a little pale, and Harry’s quick to put a hand on his knee. “I’m kidding, Ni. The family running it moved. It’s a KFC now.”

Niall makes a disgusted face. “Rather have Chinese than greasy chicken.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Harry questions, turning into the driveway.

Niall shrugs. “Just don’t like chicken much anymore.”

“That’s fine,” Harry answers as he steps out of the car. “Tastes change.”

“Yeah,” says Niall, and Harry doesn’t miss the way he flinches when he slams the door closed. He wonders what other things Niall doesn’t like anymore.

Niall grabs his bag from the trunk, already heading towards the elevator. “S’weird,” he says when he pushes the button. “Strange being back.”

“You’ll get used to it, yeah?” Harry says, stepping inside and pushing the button for their floor. “Just been gone a long time.”

Niall grunts in reply, fingers tightening their grip on the straps of his bag. “Suppose so.”

The elevator dings to let them out, and together they walk towards the condo. Harry’s itching to touch, wants nothing more than to pin Niall against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. But he’s been to meetings, knows he can’t push Niall so soon after getting back. So he waits.

The first thing Niall does is shower, so Harry starts working on dinner in the kitchen. He’s halfway through cutting up the vegetables when strong arms wrap around his waist and a head comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Smells good,” Niall mumbles into Harry’s shirt. “Smells like home. Missed you, Haz.”

Harry sucks in a breath and puts the knife down. Niall smells like Harry’s shampoo, even though Harry knows he bought Niall’s brand and put in the bathroom before he left for the airport. “You smell like strawberries.”

“Wanted to smell like you,” admits Niall, and Harry’s heart clenches. “Sorry if I’m quiet. Just feelin’ a little overwhelmed.”

“It’s fine, babe,” Harry says, turns around so Niall moves his hands to the counter, bracketing Harry’s body. “I’m just so happy and relieved that you’re home. You could go to bed right now and I’d be thrilled knowing you were there.”

Niall leans forward, nuzzles into Harry’s neck. Harry feels Niall’s hand move, the familiar click of the stove as it’s turned off.

“Kinda wanna go to bed now,” Niall whispers. “Come with me?”

Harry swallows, lets Niall take his hand and pull him down the hallway that he’s walked down alone for months. He stays in the middle of the room as Niall closes the door to their bedroom and locks it. Niall turns back to him, closing the distance between them slowly.

“Thought about you every minute, of every day,” Niall says into the quiet of the room. “Some days were so hard, Hazza. Felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

“There were days I didn’t get out of bed,” Harry says softly. “I was scared the next time I’d see you would be in a body bag. I would hold my phone and wait for the call telling me you were dead.”

Niall’s in front of him now, and Harry’s fingers twitch with the urge to touch. “Can I?” he asks, gesturing towards Niall’s body.

“Never have to ask,” replies Niall. “Just there might be some things that are different, yeah?”

Harry’s pulse is rabbiting as he reaches for the hem of Niall’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the side. He gasps quietly when he sees the scars littering Niall’s torso, brings his hands up to run his thumbs over the raised skin.

“I know it’s not like, pretty, or whatever,” Niall says, and Harry can hear the worry in his tone. Like he’s afraid Harry will think less of him.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry leans down to press a kiss over the jagged looking one on his left shoulder. “They’re just marks on your canvas, Niall. They tell a story, one that you should be proud of.”

“I never told you because I didn’t want you to worry,” Niall’s hands are shaking where they skim over Harry’s own. “I’m sorry.”

“You came home.” Harry says. “That’s all I ever asked of you.”

Niall sags with relief, curling his fingers into Harry’s own and backing them up towards the bed. Harry drops onto the mattress, Niall standing between his legs and looking down. “It’s been awhile,” he says with a smile. “Don’t know how good I’ll be.”

“I reckon you’ll be perfect,” Harry holds his arms up as Niall tugs his shirt off.

“Got some new ink,” Niall shakes his head. “Was the butterfly necessary?”

Harry wrinkles his nose, lays back on the pillows. “It’s a moth.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” he laughs. Harry smiles at the way Niall’s eyes crinkle, barely gets a breath in before Niall’s hands are running up his stomach. “You’re so soft.”

Harry hums, fighting to keep his eyes. Niall’s fingers pinch at his nipples, making him arch up into the touch and moan in the back of his throat.

“Christ, you’re pretty,” Niall falls into the space between Harry’s thighs, nudging Harry’s head to the side until he can get at his neck.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s back, digs his fingers in when he feels Niall begin to suck and bite at his pulse point. His hips twitch up without thought, and he feels the hard length of Niall’s cock pressing against his own. “God, Niall. Missed you so much, missed this.”

When Niall pulls back, he brings hand up to press into the fresh mark he’s left on Harry’s neck. “Missed markin’ ya up.”

Harry’s mind drifts back to the last night Niall was home, the way Niall determinedly left marks all over Harry’s body. On his neck, his hip bones, between his thighs and even on his arse. Harry didn’t mind though, he liked having the phantom feeling of Niall’s lips pressed to his skin following the first brutal days of being alone.

“Missed your mouth,” Harry hints with a smirk.

Niall quirks a brow, pulling back so he can begin to move down Harry’s body. He’s quick to suck a nipple into his mouth, tongue licking at it until it’s hard before he switches over and gives the same treatment to the other one.

“Niall,” whines Harry, head flipping back and forth. “Please.”

He feels Niall’s hand work open the button of his jeans, can feel Niall’s mouth licking across the skin of his stomach and nipping at his hip bones. “So gorgeous.”

Harry’s hardly in a position to blush, but he does anyway. Niall always manages to make his skin turn even pinker. “Please?” he tries again, exhaling slowly when Niall begins to pull his jeans and underwear down his legs before tossing them to the floor.

When he catches Niall’s eyes, he can see how dark and filled with arousal they are. Niall reaches out, curls a hand tentatively around Harry’s cock. It’s only a gentle touch, but it’s _Niall_ and it has Harry’s back arching off the bed.

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry pants out, feeling Niall’s hand still where it was stroking his length. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says quickly. “This is fine, too.”

Niall moves fast then, crawling up to get at Harry’s mouth and lick past his teeth. Harry arches up into it, lets Niall suck on his tongue before giving it back just as good. Niall grinds down, and Harry moans loudly at the feeling of Niall’s trousers dragging over his cock. “Whatever you want,” he says.

“Want you,” Niall reaches over to the bed side table, tugs open the drawer and pulls out the half bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. “Been a busy boy, I see.”

“Was imagining it was you, when I fingered myself open,” Harry says breathlessly, watching hungrily as Niall slicks his fingers before moving down to rub over his hole. “Oh god, yours are so much better. Jesus, _fuck me_.”

Niall works him open slowly, so slowly that it takes Harry nearly coming before he stops. “Please,” he begs, hand gripping the base of his cock. “Wanna come with you in me.”

“Okay,” Niall exhales, rips open the condom package with his teeth.

“Porn star,” Harry teases, despite how desperate he is as he watches Niall roll the condom down his length with shaking fingers. “It’s just us,” he reminds him. “I love you.”

Niall lines himself up, rubs the head of his cock over Harry’s hole a few times before he begins to push inside.

Harry’s fingers find the sweaty skin of Niall’s back, digging in as Niall bottoms out. He turns his head to look into Niall’s eyes, and slowly releases a breath. “S’alright,” he mumbles. “Come on, you can move.”

Niall’s arms are shaking where they’re holding him up, and his eyes are clenched tight in a way that Harry knows he’s trying not to come. “Feels good,” he moans.

Harry brings his legs up to push at Niall’s arse, heel digging in to get him to move. “Show me how much you missed me.”

Niall drops down onto his elbows then, moves one to curl around Harry’s leg and pull it up towards his head. Harry groans at the angle change, has the breath knocked out of him when Niall pulls back and fucks in hard.

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Harry watches as Niall bites his lip while he thrusts, face screwed up in concentration as he works his hips back and forth.

Niall fucks him like he’s trying to make sure Harry never forgets him, hard enough that Harry knows he’ll have bruises where Niall’s hip bones are smacking into his arse. It isn’t long before the familiar heat begins to build in his abdomen, tendrils of pleasure working their way up his spine when Niall curls a hand around his cock to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

“Gonna come,” Niall warns, hips stuttering as he leans down to press his lips against Harry’s. “Want you to come first," he pleads. "Come on my cock.”

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Harry yells, orgasm barreling into him by surprise when Niall flicks his wrist on the upstroke, applying just the amount of pressure that has Harry coming messily over Niall’s fingers and onto his stomach.

Niall whines into Harry’s neck, fucking forward once, twice, three times before his rhythm stutters, coming into the condom with a moan that Harry is positive the neighbors have heard.

“I love you, too,” Niall says, pulling out carefully and pulling off the condom. He ties and throws it in the general direction of the bin. He drops down onto the bed beside Harry, uses one of their discarded shirts to clean off Harry’s belly. He tugs Harry in close so he can rest his head on Niall’s chest. He starts playing with the sweaty strands of Harry’s hair, and Harry hums happily.

“Have to call your mum tonight,” Harry suddenly remembers talking to Maura earlier in the day. “She said she wanted to see us together again.”

Niall kisses the top of Harry’s head. “No parent talk in the bedroom, Haz. We’ve had this discussion. Sleep now.”

Harry’s eyes suddenly feel a lot heavier than they did before, and he finds himself curling closer into Niall’s body. He throws a leg over Niall’s, can’t help but let the happiness flow throw him.

“You kept your promise,” Harry says with a yawn.

Niall squeezes Harry tight. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea how the american military works. this is all purely fictional so who cares? heck yeah.


End file.
